Bea's Commercial/Gallery
When Bea has an audition that requires her to ride a scorpion, she is determined to get the role so she embellishes her scorpion riding qualifications and says she is an expert. However, when she actually tries to ride one, she discovers her declaration couldn’t be farther from the truth. Read the full summary... Gallery Bea's Commercial 1.png Bea's Commercial 2.png Bea's Commercial 3.png Bea's Commercial 4.png Bea's Commercial 5.png Bea's Commercial 6.png Bea's Commercial 7.png Bea's Commercial 8.png Bea's Commercial 9.png Bea's Commercial 10.png Bea's Commercial 11.png Bea's Commercial 12.png Bea's Commercial 13.png Bea's Commercial 14.png Bea's Commercial 15.png Bea's Commercial 16.png Bea's Commercial 17.png Bea's Commercial 18.png Bea's Commercial 19.png Bea's Commercial 20.png Bea's Commercial 21.png Bea's Commercial 176.png Bea's Commercial 180.png Bea's Commercial 22.png Bea's Commercial 23.png Bea's Commercial 24.png Bea's Commercial 25.png Bea's Commercial 26.png Bea's Commercial 27.png Bea's Commercial 28.png Bea's Commercial 29.png Bea's Commercial 30.png Bea's Commercial 31.png Bea's Commercial 32.png Bea's Commercial 33.png Bea's Commercial 34.png Bea's Commercial 35.png Bea's Commercial 36.png Bea's Commercial 37.png Bea's Commercial 38.png Bea's Commercial 39.png Bea's Commercial 40.png Bea's Commercial 41.png Bea's Commercial 42.png Bea's Commercial 43.png Bea's Commercial 44.png Bea's Commercial 45.png Bea's Commercial 46.png Bea's Commercial 47.png Bea's Commercial 48.png Bea's Commercial 49.png Bea's Commercial 50.png Bea's Commercial 51.png Bea's Commercial 52.png Bea's Commercial 53.png Bea's Commercial 54.png Bea's Commercial 55.png Bea's Commercial 56.png Bea's Commercial 57.png Bea's Commercial 58.png Bea's Commercial 59.png Bea's Commercial 60.png Bea's Commercial 61.png Bea's Commercial 62.png Bea's Commercial 63.png Bea's Commercial 64.png Bea's Commercial 65.png Bea's Commercial 66.png Bea's Commercial 67.png Bea's Commercial 68.png Bea's Commercial 69.png Bea's Commercial 70.png Bea's Commercial 71.png Bea's Commercial 72.png Bea's Commercial 73.png Bea's Commercial 74.png Bea's Commercial 75.png Bea's Commercial 76.png Bea's Commercial 77.png Bea's Commercial 78.jpg Bea's Commercial 79.png Bea's Commercial 80.png Bea's Commercial 81.png Bea's Commercial 82.png Bea's Commercial 83.png Bea's Commercial 84.png Bea's Commercial 85.png Bea's Commercial 86.png Bea's Commercial 87.png Bea's Commercial 88.png Bea's Commercial 89.png Bea's Commercial 90.png Bea's Commercial 91.png Bea's Commercial 92.png Bea's Commercial 93.png Bea's Commercial 94.png Bea's Commercial 95.png Bea's Commercial 96.png Bea's Commercial 97.png Bea's Commercial 98.png Bea's Commercial 99.png Bea's Commercial 100.png Bea's Commercial 101.png Bea's Commercial 102.png Bea's Commercial 103.png Bea's Commercial 104.png Bea's Commercial 105.png Bea's Commercial 106.png Bea's Commercial 107.png Bea's Commercial 108.png Bea's Commercial 109.png Bea's Commercial 110.png Bea's Commercial 111.png Bea's Commercial 112.png Bea's Commercial 113.png Bea's Commercial 114.png Bea's Commercial 115.png Bea's Commercial 116.png Bea's Commercial 117.png Bea's Commercial 118.png Bea's Commercial 119.png Bea's Commercial 120.png Bea's Commercial 121.png Bea's Commercial 122.png Bea's Commercial.png Bea's Commercial 123.png Bea's Commercial 124.png Bea's Commercial 125.png Bea's Commercial 126.png Bea's Commercial 127.png Bea's Commercial 128.png Bea's Commercial 129.png Bea's Commercial 130.png Bea's Commercial 131.png Bea's Commercial 132.png Bea's Commercial 133.png Bea's Commercial 134.png Bea's Commercial 135.png Bea's Commercial 136.png Bea's Commercial 137.png Bea's Commercial 138.png Bea's Commercial 139.png Bea's Commercial 140.png Bea's Commercial 141.png Bea's Commercial 142.png Bea's Commercial 143.png Bea's Commercial 144.png Bea's Commercial 145.png Bea's Commercial 146.png Bea's Commercial 147.png Bea's Commercial 148.png Bea's Commercial 149.png Bea's Commercial 150.png Bea's Commercial 151.png Bea's Commercial 152.png Bea's Commercial 153.png Bea's Commercial 154.png Bea's Commercial 155.png Bea's Commercial 156.png Bea's Commercial 157.png Bea's Commercial 158.png Bea's Commercial 159.png Bea's Commercial 160.png Bea's Commercial 161.png Bea's Commercial 162.png Bea's Commercial 163.png Bea's Commercial 164.png Bea's Commercial 165.png Bea's Commercial 166.png Bea's Commercial 167.png Bea's Commercial 168.png Bea's Commercial 169.png Bea's Commercial 170.png Bea's Commercial 171.png Bea's Commercial 177.png Bea's Commercial 178.png Bea's Commercial 172.png Bea's Commercial 173.png Bea's Commercial 174.png Bea's Commercial 175.png Bea's Commercial 179.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries